


Something Old, Something New

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She didn't answer, she just surrendered to his kisses.  She loved to be kissed by Sam.





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Which one’s Larry and which one’s Ed?” Lisa asked Sam.

“It really doesn’t matter.” All three men said in unison.

They laughed a bit and Larry patted Sam’s back.

“Good job tonight man; really good job.”

“We’ll definitely sit down and talk later.” Ed said.

They told Lisa it was nice to meet her and walked away. Sam sat back at the table but he still looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“What do they do here at the White House?” she asked.

“Everything and that is a direct quote. Larry and Ed are indispensable to this Administration and I want that in the article. They are the best at what they do.”

“What do they do Sam?” Lisa repeated.

“Everything…I wasn’t joking. It’s a bit hard to explain to someone who isn’t here everyday but those two guys do all the things that keep the government cogs turning; the unglamorous things that don’t get you on TV or make you the subject of magazine articles.”

“OK, I promise to tell people, but we really need to talk about you.”

“That’s the part I'm afraid of.”

“Yeah. Tell me how the Communications Department, which you run, gears up for an event like this. Particularly in the wake of recent events.”

“Toby Ziegler runs the Communications Department.”

“Sam, are you trying to contradict everything I say?”

“No, I'm really not. I'm just correcting you when you're wrong. I think that’s very important, particularly in the wake of recent events.”

“OK…can you just tell me how you gear up?”

“Lots of late nights, rewrites, strategy sessions, and plenty of pie.”

“Pie?”

“It’s a Toby thing. It’s not that interesting; the final product is much cooler than how we get there.”

He turned in time to see Tish walking toward them. She moved effortlessly through the crowds, stopping to talk to a few people on her way. He smiled when he saw her chatting with Ainsley Hayes, so glad they had passed over that hurdle. He stood from his chair, holding his hand out for her.

“Congratulations Sparky.”

“Hey.”

He pulled her into his arms and they hugged for a few minutes. Tish stroked his hair as they shared a tender kiss.

“It was a fantastic speech.” Tish said.

“Thank you. You look amazing.”

Tish was dressed in a violet cocktail dress. Her long, dark hair was parted on the side and falling to her shoulders. He wanted to take her home right now and start celebrating.

“C’mon, let’s nosh and celebrate.”

“I can't; CJ gave me this interview.”

“Oh.” Tish turned to Lisa. “I'm sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Its alright.” She said.

“Make sure to get his good side, would you?”

“Tish McTiernan, my fiancée, this is Lisa Sherborne from Vanity Fair.”

Tish smiled, shaking her hand and telling her it was nice to meet her. Lisa tried to smile. The woman was beautiful, there was no getting around that, and her appearance made Lisa’s false bravado blow away like a sandcastle in the wind.

“Well, I guess I better leave you guys alone. I will be over there flirting with Larry and Ed.”

“Not too much flirting, Miss McTiernan.” Sam said, his arms circling tighter around her.

“Ditto Mr. Seaborn.”

She leaned to whisper in his ear and Lisa watched his expression change from neutral to absolute bliss. When she pulled away, Sam was smiling from ear to ear.

“Promise?” he asked

“Scouts honor. It was so nice to meet you Lisa.”

“You too.”

She walked away and Sam returned to his seat. He was obviously distracted; most of Lisa’s questions got the one word reply. She suggested they go somewhere more quiet…the East Room was a flurry of post-State of the Union activity.

“My office might be better.”

She nodded and let him lead the way. On the way, they stopped many times for Sam to receive congratulations. As Lisa watched him amongst these people, the people he loved, she knew he was where he belonged. There were more awkward questions in his office before she finally gave up. Lisa would give her notes and tape to another writer; let her come back tomorrow and finish what they started. However, they hadn't started much.

“It’s just a crazy night Lisa.” Sam replied. “I deserve to be out there, not stuck in here answering sanitary questions. This is not about our past…why don’t you come back tomorrow?”

“I don’t think so Sam. This may have been too much.”

Sam certainly was not going to beg her to stay. The Sam Seaborn who did that was very different from the one standing in front of her now. He coaxed her into sitting with a story of how to cure cancer in ten years but afterwards Lisa left, saying someone else would be there in the morning.

“It was nice to see you again.” He said. It wasn’t something he wanted, but something he survived. Now she would never have to worry that he crumbled without her. He actually thrived.

“Yeah. Congratulations on all the good things happening for you right now. Your fiancée is beautiful.”

“She most certainly is. Thank you.”

He watched her walk away and hoped he never saw her again. Maybe that was mean but he hoped it anyway. Sam had been through enough; he did not want to go backwards. He only wanted to move on, which meant marrying Tish and securing victory for the President in the next election.

***

There were hugs, kisses and dancing. Beer, champagne, water, and some of the hard stuff flowed. People sang songs; Toby Ziegler even managed a few smiles. The numbers were in and they were good…Bartlet’s fourth State of the Union was a rousing success. The Communications Department was a hot bed of celebration. The President came through to both congratulate and thank his staff…the Bartlet Administration was no longer on their deathbed.

Sam approached Tish, who was having an intense conversation with Joey Lucas about the validity of polling. Kenny stood close by enjoying a light beer…he wasn’t needed to interpret.

“Excuse me ladies.” Sam slid his arms around Tish and smiled. “I need to take her away for a little while.”

Joey signed something and Tish laughed. She signed back before they walked away.

“What did she say?” Sam asked as they walked into his office.

“Girl stuff.”

“I had no idea you were fluent in sign language.”

“I started learning in middle school. It was offered as a language course and it just stuck with me. I have a certificate in ASL.”

“You're fascinating.”

Behind his door, Sam was able to kiss her as he wanted to from the moment she came in.

“The President was so good tonight Sparky. I'm so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her again.

“Your ex-fiancée isn’t at all what I thought she would be.”

“How did you think she would be?”

“I don’t know, prettier. Not that she's ugly but…”

“I bet you would not at all be surprised to know that I don’t want to talk about Lisa.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Tish asked, running her fingers through his hair.

“Mmm, I don’t want to talk. Is that alright?”

She didn’t answer; she just surrendered to his kisses. She loved to be kissed by Sam.

“I can't tell you how proud I am of you Sam. You are an amazing writer and the way the President interpreted your words…it lifted me off of the floor.”

Sam smiled and kissed her again. He pulled her close, stroking her back as he parted her legs with her knee.

“Let’s go home honeybug.”

“That sounds wonderful. Are you sure it’s alright?”

The night was all but over. They had a victory and Sam planned to end it on a very high note.

***

In their bedroom, Sam and Tish lie in bed kissing. They were both down to their underwear but made no effort to get naked. Right now this was perfect; soft kisses and tender caresses in the semi-darkness.

“You smell amazing.” Sam whispered.

“You always say that.”

“It’s true…what are you wearing?”

“Mmm, Tommy Girl. It’s my favorite scent.”

“I love it.”

“Well I love you Sam Seaborn.”

“I love you too.” He stroked her arms.

Tish smiled, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Sam helped her pull it down her arms. His hands were smooth and warm as they stroked her skin. Tish closed her eyes, letting the feelings stir in her stomach. Sam squeezed them gently before leaning to kiss her breasts. He loved the sound of her contented sighs. Tish wrapped her legs around him and rolled on her back. When Sam was that close to her, she could feel how much he wanted her. She reached down between them and stroked his erection. Sam bit his lip.

“You like how I touch you?” she asked.

“You're damn right I do. I don’t want you to stop.”

Tish kept it up, rubbing the front of his boxers until Sam’s breathing shallowed and his body shuddered.

“Tish, Tish, oh God.” He pushed against her hand. “Oh, that feels so good, but wait…”

“Wait?” there was a question in her voice but she did not stop her task.

“Yeah honey, oh God, I want to come inside of you.”

He reached for her panties, sliding them down as Tish stopped touching him. Sam took a few moments to breathe, his first breath a sigh of relief. In just a few minutes, it would have been over. He liked to be jerked off, especially when Tish did it. Tonight though, he had other plans. Pulling away from her Sam turned his fiancée on her side and slid into her from behind. Tish groaned when he started to move inside her. He wanted to be slow and sensual but his need for her was frantic. They moved together on the bed; Sam whispered in her ear.

“Oh God Tish, I love you. I love making love to you. I am the only man who will ever make love to you.”

“Yes! Yes Sam, yes! Mmm…”

His one hand played with her breasts, the other working her clit until Tish cried out in the darkness. She clutched his hand; Sam thrust his way to orgasm. He shivered behind her and Tish stroked his face. Then she laughed.

“What's so funny you?”

Sam pulled out and Tish turned in his arms. She kissed him.

“It is the laughter of a deliriously happy woman. I get to snuggle up with the most wonderful man on a cold winter’s night.”

“Do I mention enough how lucky I am to have you?” he asked.

“Most of the time. And the other times I already know. You still on top of the world Sparky?”

“That’s a silly question to ask after we’ve made love.”

“I meant the other stuff; the State of the Union?”

“Mmm hmm. I figure I have at least until Senior Staff tomorrow before my bubble is burst.”

“That’s looking on the bright side.”

They snuggled under the blanket and comforter; Tish held him in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her.

“This is a good life, isn’t it?” he asked, sleep heavy in his voice.

“Yes. Soon we’ll be married, with a house, kids, stress, bills, fights…”

“Hey.” He tried to hold up his head but it was hard. “It’s going to be great.”

“Yes, it is. Go to sleep honey; you deserve a good night’s rest after a month of hard work and a night with your ex-fiancée.”

Sam fell asleep in his arms and loved knowing he always would.

***


End file.
